Fighting Fire With- Ninja?
by avatarlemon
Summary: When Katara meets Aang, they realize that the Gaang likely wont be able to defeat a whole Nation, Lady Tsunade realized this too and sents 14-year-olds Naruto and Sakura to help. How much will the two ninja really affect the Gaang's life, and the fate of the World of The Four Nations? Rated T for later chapters, may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade started. "I have a very important mission for you that is far far away against different kinds of people. You may not come back. Unlike other missions, though, only the person you are helping will be able to send you back, and once your mission is complete you may choose when you return, if you want to return. Before I can tell you more, do you accept this mission?" The strange woman informed them.

Naruto thought to himself _Hmm this is very untraditional. And the mission sounds pretty cool! Plus getting away from this village sounds awesome! _

"Uh pardon us for a minute, please." Sakura said curtiously and vigurously pulled Naruto out of the room. "Are you up for this Uzumaki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I am, believe it!" He shouted.

"Me too!" and with that they burst back into the woman office.

"We accept!" they said together.

"Are you two sure, once you agree, you can't turn back." She said sincerely.

"We can handle it, Believe it!" Naruto shouted excited. Sakura just nodded with a smile.

"Ok, you will be traveling to a different dimension-" Before she could finish the first sentence, Naruto interupted.

"A different dimension?!" he shouted. Sakura said nothing, but the look on her face showed she was thinking the same thing.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat to get the attention back on her, ignoring the interruption. "Yes. In this 'realm' if you will, there is an 'Avatar' that keeps their world in balance with a technique that they call 'bending'. The problem is that-" she was interrupted again

"Bending?! What's that?" Naruto interjected, but this was too much for a very interested Sakura, she punched Naruto, sending him flying into the wall, and a picture came crashing down from the wall onto his head. As you may assume, he didn't inturpted again.

"Thankyou Sakura, I was about to do that myself." Tsunade smiled and Sakura returned the gesture. "Anyways," she said, dragging the word out giving Naruto a piercing stare. "There are four nations, but he 'Fire Nation' is trying to gain control of their world. This war has been going on for near a hundred years." Even Sakura couldn't help but gasp at this. "I know." Tsunade responded. "But, there is hope. Last night, the much needed stroke of fate happened. A young water bender, about your age, found the long lost avatar! But their mission will be had and complex, and barely impossible, with your help, they should succeed." She finished.

"How will we meet them?" Sakura asked.

"Good question, for once" Tsunade mumbled "Aang, the young avatar, will be traveling with his companions across the world. Tomorrow morning they will arrive at the Air Temple in which Aang used to live. Unfortunately, there was a genocide while he was away and no one is left. You will meet there." For the next hour they played a question-and-answer game. By 6 o'clock, Sakura and Naruto knew everything they needed to know to defeat the 'Fire Nation'. Everything, that is, except for what 'bending' was.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Lady Tsunade asked the next morning.

Naruto looked at his orange suitcase containing a set of orange clothes for every climate, some knives, ninja stars, and even- a box of condoms. Sakura looked at her suitcase which contained dresses, skirts, shirts, swimwear, a few weapons, her drawing book, and some er 'girl stuff'. The two 14-year-olds nodded their heads.

"I assume you've bid your farewells?" they simply nodded again, too nervous for words. "If no good news is heard in 3 months, you expect to see Kakashi, ok?" Once again, a simple nod. She did a variety of sacred hand motions "Realm Jitsu! The world of the Avatar and Four Nations!" for the first time ever, Naruto saw someone do a jitsu during a jitsu to perform some unknown jitsu. (thats a lot of the word 'jitsu')

The world began spinning through Naruto and Sakura's eyes.

* * *

**What Naruto Saw (Naruto's P.O.V)**

I looked around, but I coiuldnt move. Everthing seemed to be moving in super speed, but reverse. People were walkuing backwarsds, and I could feel the earth rotating the wrong way.

"What is happening?" Is all I oculd think to my self as my- the world spun in reverse. I hearsd voices, including mine, I seen Sakura, Kakashi, and Saskue, but it was only a brief second of them, and it was when we very began our ninja training over two years ago. I saw a girl that looked like a young Sakura. Thats when it hit me- we were going back in time. I continued watching and saw buildings being un-built. Then I saw what I never thought I would I saw ninja, tons of them fighting the nine tail fox, but not before I asw the seal beibng but on, on me. Then it went further back, to before I was born, I saw a red haired woman walking into the hospital, she was clearly pregnant. Everything was fading and becoming more of a blur than before. The man with her was tall and blonde. I could faintly hear talking.

"What will we name him?" The man asked. "I know we've narrowed it down tot two, but what one?" He was trying to get her mind off the pain.

"Naruto." She said then smiled and walked into the hospital bulding.

I stood dumbfounded that I had just seen my parents and didnt even realize. Then the ground shook and I felt as if I was nothing, I could feel the life literally _leaving_ my body. I closed my eyes. Then everything was still. I was hit with bitter cold, and thought I had died. But then I opened my eyes and was shocked to be in an icy cold- temple? I looked around. Sakura laid on the ground not far form me, rubbing her head just like I was, I couldnt help but wonder if she had seen what I saw too.

* * *

**What Sakura Saw (Sakura's P.O.V)**

I looked around as I saw the world start spinnig, the grass un-growing, the leaves going into the trees, the sun and moon playing opposite day. I knew this must be the Jitsu's affect. There was really nothing interesting for me to see in the past, so I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. But something compelled me to open them two minutes in, and I did. everything was blurry, and I knew this was _my _world before _my_ time. Whatr I saw, though, struck me with shock and suprise, there was not village, just thousands and thousands of Cherry Blossom Trees, their leaves rising and falling as time went backwards, they shrunk and shrunk until only one was left- sitting in the exact spot that my house sat. This tree was different though, it slowly shrank, showing how old it really was. My vision began fading more and more and I had to sit down, I realized how far back in time I must be and couldn't believe that I could _see_ a time before my existence. I closed my eyes again becoming tired and drained. I felt week and as if I had been stabbed and was loosing all my blood. I thought that the jitsu failed and said my final prayers. Then I felt pricks on my skin thinking that it was safe to open my eyes because I was in the after life. I looked over and Naruto was a few feet away from me.

"Great, hes in the after life with me." I mumbled and looked around realizing we were in a temple, we _had_ made it!

I didn't know where it had came from but I felt knowledge enter my mind.

"Be there when they name the lemer. Momo. Watch them though, you will learn" I didn't know where the knowledge had come from, perhaps Lady Tsunade, regardless of where, I listened.

* * *

**A/N Ok, how was it, as you can tell it's a Naruto Avatar crossover, I havent seen many of them. I plan on posting the next chcapter at hmm 3 reviews? **

**-Dac**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" I heard a females voice approaching and knew the Avatar and friends were nearing, but the voice had told me to watch them first so I looked around for somewhere to hide. I looked around and saw thousands of tmstatues that I hadn't noticed before.

"Naruto!" I got his attention with a whosper-shout "hide, we cant meet them yet!" I said and ran over to him to pull him behind a few rows of statues.

I should've seen his protest coming "Who says so, I wanna meet them now!" He said, thankfully sorta quietly.

"I don't know I'll explain later, but please, Naruto, just do it!" I pleaded looking into his eyes.

"Fine, but only because I think that we should." He said and crouched behind a statue.

"Remember, be quiet." I warned him, but he just rudely shhed me.

"The Air Temple sanctuary, there's someone im ready to meet." A boys voice came, he sounded about 12.

Maybe he did know we were here, and by the glare Naruto sjot at me, he was clearly thinking the same thing. I was about to stand up and prepare to meet him when the feeling came again.

NO, HES NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU, I SAID WAIT.

And I did what it said, I crouched back down and put my finger to my lips as the sound of the girl seemed right outside the door.

"But Aang, no one could've survived 100 years in there." The girl said in a gentle but stern way.

"Well, its nor impossible, I survived in the iceberg for that long." 'Aang' replied matter-of-factly.

"Good point." She said.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" I heard a boys voice, it was a little high, but slightly... Attractive. He spoke again "You don't happen to have a key?" He said childishly.

OH GREAT, ANOTHER NARUTO! was all i could think.

"The key, Sokka, is air bending!" The buy said enthuastically. I concluded Sokka was the other boy's name.

There was a gasp of air, a baby, a click, and the door slowly opened, letting un a huge gust of air.

I looked at the group of three. I concluded Aang was the smaller one in an orange tunic. He had bug innocent grey eyes and a baldhead, most unusual were the tattoos that lined his body, kn what I could tell were his chi paths. Next to him stood a girl with tan skin, darker than his but the same as the other boys, they both had sparklig blue eyes, just like Narutos, but it was easier to get lost in Sokka's, even from a distance. She wore a tunic that was blue with white stitching, it outlined her nicely, she had thick boots and leggings underneath. The boy wore something similar but more... Manly. He had a pony tail and hair the same color as the girls braid.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked at the door that was creaking open waiting to catg a glimpse of the people we would be working with. But a freak show was all I saw! Baldy stood in front the shortest, he had tattoos across his body, and one smack dab on his forehead, maybe his forehead would be more notice than Sakuras that would be a first ever! Next to him stood ponytail guy, I think I could get along with him, he had a blue dress, like the chick next to him. She was tall and sorta pretty. The two of them had darker skin and eyes the color of mine.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Baldy called out.

"Statues? That's it, where's the meat?" Pony tail boy sounded disappointed. I felt my stomach about tp growl, and it did but thankfully silently. The more important question was where is the ramen!

"Who are all these people?" The girl (who I hadn't came up with a name for yet) asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look!" Baldy said looking around. "That one is an air bender!" He said looking at a statue three rows in front of me.

"And this is ones a water bender!" 'she' exclaimed. "Their lined up in a pattern: air, water, earth, and fire." She said.

"That's the Avatar cycle." Baldy said casually and continue looking around.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang." Katara said excited in realization.

"Wow there are so many!" Baldy commented, seconds away from getting the new name CAPTAIN OBVIOUS.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" Pony tail boy said skeptically. I think im going to get along well with this guy.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the  
cycle." She said with a glare. I looked to Baldy expecting some kind of response but he was in a stare down with a statue. The statues eyes flashed blue almost making me jump back. "Aang, snap out of it!" She said shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Baldy was dazed, but not hypnotized anymore.

"Who is that?" the girl asked exaggerating the word is.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me" Baldy said casually with a smile glancing at the statue.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Pony tail buy said earning a glare from the girl.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" She asked and I looked at Sakura tp see if she was watching too, and she was. Intently.

" I'm not sure... I just know it somehow." Baldy said rubbing his neck confused.

"You just couldn't get any weirder!" Pony tail boy growled, then a shaddow appeared behind him, it was a lemur..?

It walked slowly and its shaddow appeared in front of them, this must be lemur Sakura was talking about when she said wait until they name it to meet them.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Pony tail got whispered, I looked at Sukara and she was bear chuckling at their ignorance.

"Your making a should!" The girl whispered. He just replied with "shhhhhh!".

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"That firebender won't know what hit 'em." Sokka said holding a blue and silver boomerang up ready to attack. It took every muscle on my body to nor shout to protect the poor lemur. Just in time ge shaddow finally looked like and innocent animal and the lemur sat adorably at one of the statues.

"Lemur!" Aang shouted at the same time a drooling Sokka shouted "Dinner!" and they both dove for the poor thing.

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet." Aang reassured. But Sokka made the sentence not so promising.

"Not if I get him first!" And they simultaneously jumped for the lemur. They raced down the halls with Katara not racing, but not far behind. Naruot looked at me and we used our ninja skills to follow them unnoticed.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called ahead of Sokka now.

"I wanna eat you!" Sokka shouted after them sounding just like Naruto would in the situation.

Aang and Sokka ran back down the hallway from the Temple , chasing  
after the poor lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka took a swipe at  
Aang's legs with his weapon, but Aang much like a ninja avoided it. Soon he was running along the wall Matrix-a style! Once he was far far ahead of Sokka, Aang turned, and launched an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hit him in the stomach and knocked him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.

"Oof!" was all I heard as I saw Sokka fall, I wanted to stop and help him, but I knew I couldn't.

Naruto and I continued running while Katara stopped to help Sokka who had quickly recovered just in time to see Aang jump off the balcony after the lemur. I never knew that there people had skills like people of our realm, but we easily followed as the other two took the steps.

We followed Aang- and the lemur to a long building with a rotting curtain as a door, Aang entered, but after brief eye contact Naruto and I were both on the roof.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Baldy said gazing the lemur into the unknown building. He walked through another drape and what was there surprised us all. There were bodies. Everywhere. People in red, who were clearly soldiers, and people in decaying orange tunics, much like Aang's who were once monks. I felt pain in the pit of my heart at the sight. "Fire benders? They were here?" was all he could say. Aang looked at the body in the middle of the building, and his eyes shot immediately to the necklace made of wood over his rib cage. "Gyatso..." was all he mumbled dropping to his knees. I understood the pain he felt, and i wanted to comfort him.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka said walking into the room unaware. It reminded me of some of ge mindless things that I do. He looked up to see Aang crying on the ground. "Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He said and walked towards Aang, than did a double take after seeing all the bodies. "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right.  
Let's get out of here." He said nor knowing what to do to comfort his friend which really hit my raw nerve.

Pony tail boy put a hand on Aangs shoulders, but he started flowing! The tattoos on his head and arms started glowing bright florescent blue. He looked up and his eyes were glowing and he had a very very angry expression. Pony tail boy jumped back in alarm.

As if on cue, Katara burst into the room "Aang!" she shouted, worry and fear in her voice. A wind began spinning at Aang's feet sending bones and decaying bodies everywhere.

"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!" Pony tail buy shouted over the high speed wind. Then a blue orb formed around Aang's body sending Pony tail buy fly in out of the building. Sakura and I both hopped of the roof and looked in through a window. Pony tail boy and the girl were talking behind some rubble unfortunately they were too far away to hear. Soon the girl came out and tried to calm Aang.

"Aang, I know your upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now." She said gently.

Aang came back hit he ground and he wind died down, but he was still gliwib, I could see tears coming out of his eyes. "Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Pony tail boy said. I watched secretly envying Aang, for nobody ever did this for me about loosing my family. Tears welded up in my eyes about both the events in my head and the ones happening right now.

The girl took Aangs hands and he returned to normal. He was clearly wmothiknal and tired. I knew he would need some time to grieve whether hr showed his grieving or not. "I'm sorry." I heard Aang mumble.

Slowly they made their way back to the temple and Sakura and I watched as they talked.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara said coming up by Aang who was, again, looking at the statue.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Baldy asked her not looking away from the statue.

"Maybe you'll find a way." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As the two turned to leave the temple a familiar cretire was in front of them with a familiar (and cute) boy next to it. The lemur dropped a bunv of fruit in front of an ecstatic Sokka.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Katara chuckled.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Was all he said, reminding me of Naruto and his Ramon.

"Hey little guy." Aang said smiling at the lemur perched in front of him. "You, me, and Appa. We'r all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka..." What's an 'Appa' was all that I could think. "say hello to the newest member of our family." I looked at Naruto and we both gulped, knowing that the time was coming.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked.

But before Aang could reply the lemur was gone, and before Aang could look for him, he was back again. He had a peach in his hand. Sang said it. "Momo."

I walked up the steps of the temple nervously with Naruto.

"Hi.." I said sweetly but catiously to the distracted group.

"Firebenders!" Sokka said drawing his weapon.

"No, wait!" I said not wanting to have to counter attack. "Were friends, not enemies." I said.

"And why should we believe that!?" Sokka asked annoyed and skeptical.

"We were sent from a different realm to help you end the 100 year war." I said hoping they would just go with the flow.

"Prove it then!" He shouted.

TELL THEM TSUNADE A FRIEND OF KYA SENT YOU. The mysterious knowledge entered my brain forcefully.

I decided to take a risk and trust it. "Tsunade, a friend of your Mom, Kya, sent us." I said and hoped that worked.

"Mom used to talk about Tsunade a looonggg time ago." Katara said. Sokka looked confused. "She used to say When Tsunade knows, she will help end the war. Tsunade of the-" finish the sentence and ill trust you. She said without consulting anyone.

Ithkught for a second, then Naruto shouted "Tsunade of The Village Hidden In The Leaves!" and the look on Katara's face showed that he had answered correctly.

Step one become acquainted was a success, now step two: become friends.

* * *

**A/N don't kill me for the ending, please? Ok, so the ALL CAPS is actually s'posed to be italicized but it won't work on Nokia so yeah. Do you guys like this style (by P.O.V) or would you prefer a chapter Naruto and one Sakura, or simple half and half. Tell me? Please, also who do yall wanna see some shipping with!? I NEED FEEDBACK!**

Till next time

~Dac


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

**Im going to start this one with Sakura's P.O.V, do I do her P.O.V too much? Idk, she is more sensitive do I wanna show some things through her eyes. Ok, well here goes chapter 3!**

* * *

"I'm Katara, im a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe, this is my brother, Sokka, he's a 'warrior' from the Southern Water Tribe. And this," she said grabbing Aang's shoulder "is Aang, hes the Avatar! But he only knows air bending so far." Aang gave a wave, and Sokka nodded his head, still skeptical.

"Its a pleasure tp meet all of you." I said with a warm smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto put his hand out to shake, but Kartara was the only one that didn't stare at it like I was a lizzard. She unsurely grabbed the hand, Naruto shook and she followed.

"What, never shook someone's hand before?!" He asked looking at their confusion.

"No, not really..." Katara said seemingly inside of what a handshake was, Naruto looked at me and we both just shrugged it off.

"So why do you have two names?" Sokka asked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you said your name is Sakura Haruno. Why do you have two names?" He asked sincerely.

"Um.." I started thinking he might be pulling my leg but still answered. "Its a last name it has to do with identifying us with our clans." I explained.

"Clans?" Katara asked.

Before I could, Aang interjected "As much as im enjoying this talk, could we maybe continue it on Appa, im sorta ready to leave." He said shyly.

"What's an Appa?" was all Naruto said.

Immediately all of their faced lit up. "An Appa is," Aang started, but Sokka interrupted "You'll see." And he winked at Aang, Katara was just giggling. We followed them down some rock steps and sitting there was a beas- but before I could even finish thinking, let alone attack, Aang shouted "Appa!"

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Right in front of me was a furry ten ton beats! It looked like a bison on steroids.

"What is that!?" I questioned my ground hitting the floor-no, snow.

"That," Sokka started, "is an Appa." He and the others were laughing at our expressions.

"Its actually kinda cute.." Sakura said fearing their reactions.

"So what does it do?" I asked, getting scared as they made the same face as when i asked what is an Appa.

"Get on, you'll see." Sokka said and climbed up the bison thing! He reached a hand down to help us up, but they weren't needed, Sakura and I simply hopped up onto 'Appa'.

"Yip yip!" Baldy shouted and grabbed- bison reins? What happened next made me glad I hadn't stem any ramen, because it would be in my pants, gr bison started freaken flying! Sakura looked as shocked as me and we both held onto the 'saddle'.

"Why don't you just ride a horse?!" I asked over the sound of the wind.

"You mean an ostrich-horse?" The girl asked confused.

"Wgat in the world is an ostrich horse!?" I asks confused.

"You see, were from a different... How do I explain this 'realm'." Sakura said trying to show that we didn't understand a thing in their world.

"Kataraa I need a drink." Pony tail boy wined. She opened a pouch of water and threw the water at him, but she didn't touch it!? She used some type of foce to move the water!

"What was that!?" Sakura asked clearly as confused as I was.

"Waterbending." Katara said casually as if we should know what it was.

"That was amazing!" Sakura exclaimed. And they started chattering about it.

I decided to try to make conversation with pony tail boy. "Soo... Your a warrior?" I asked.

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"Sweet, can I see some of you weapons?" I asked remembering the boomerang he had in the temple.

"Well, actually, I only have this." He said and pulled out the boomerang. It was silver and had blue around the sharp parts. It could clearly use a little bit of work. It looked like something that one of the younger academy students would have. But I didn't want to assult hum, so I complimented it.

"Thanks." He said semi-boastfully. "What about you, do you have any weapons?"

"Well I have a few. Nothing great." I said grabbing my suitcase and opening it. I pulled out my shuriken and kunai. And showed them to him.

"Woah! These are awesome! Where did you get them!?" he asked holding and examining them.

"Yanno, around." I said smugly. "Some from my Sensi, some from my friends. My favorite is this." I said and pulled out a windmill shuriken. Of course at the exact moment that I opened it, Baldy looked back and almost shit himself.

"Woah! What is that!?" He asked walking across the bison like it was land and not over 1,000 feet in the air!

By now he had attracted aqua girl and Sakura's attention. I casually answered "My windmill shuriken."

"Wow how cool!" he said picking it up and nearly dropping it. "The only weapons I've ever seen were the old ones in the Fire Nation ship, some staff the monks used to use and Sokka's boomerang, but they are nothing compared to this!" He shouted making me feel proud and Pony tail boy looked a lil bit completely pissed at the insult on his boomerang.

"Hmp." Was all that Pony tail boy said at the insult of his boomerang.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

"Haha" Kataea snickered at the look on her brothers face when the young Avatar insulted his boomerang.

"So how long have you and Aang known each other?" I asked once she was done laughing at Sokka.

I swear I saw the fakntest blush on her at the mention of Aang "Well about three days, honestly." She said and we both laughed, they all acted like they knew eachotger for ever. "We found him in an iceberg in the ocean." she said.

"Yeah, I heard, Lady Tsunade told us a lil but of the basics of our mission. But not much." I said.

"So is Naruto always this immature?" She asked as Naruto and Sokka bickered over who's weapon was better.

"Well, he means no harm, truely. It used to be horrible. He's alot more mature than he was." She shot me a 'he was less mature, im so sorry' look. I just chuckled. "He knows when to be mature though, but he does say some- correction alot of unnecessary comments." I could already tell she was alot more mature than Sokka and Aang.

"I see. I had to grow up fast, when we lost our mother I practically raised us." she said touching her necklace.

"I'm sorry." I said frowning, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My father died and my Mom took care of me. Naruto is usually the one that I talk about things like this with..." I said now slightly uncomfortable witg the conversation.

"What happened to Naruto's parents?" She asked concerned.

"That's a long story that would probably be best coming from him..." I said trying not to sound rude. "He'll tell you eventually, trust me." I said.

"Ok." she said her mood and tone now becoming upbeat again. "Excuse me for a second." She said and called out Aang's name.

"What is it Katara? Of, hello Sakura." He said waling over to us. I just waved as to nor interior their conversation, but I did listen to it.

"I think we should make camp for the night." She said and they both looked out to the setting sun.

"Sure thing," he stood up and scanned the ground below "over there looks like a good place to stay." he said and she nodded. He got up and went to land the bison.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, first off, you guys suck as reviewing. Jus sayin. Next chapter is in Sokka's P.O.V sorry and it is a long story why. Ain't nobody got time for that.**

**-dac**


	4. Chapter 4: Kyoshi, Part I

I sat and waited for Katara to finish sewing my pants. I looked down at the map and realized it looked like a fucked up connect the dots board. "You have no idea where you're going, do you?" I asked Aang still trying to figure out if we were taking some special route.

"Weeeellllll.. I know its near water!" Aang said not worried at al about the fact that the Fire Nation Prince, Zuko was still probably tracking us. At least, with these routes, we weren't making his job easy.

I didn't want to sound rude, so I flatly said "I guess were getting close then." After I just closed my eyes and relaxed, not thinking about how awkward that I was sitting on a Flying Bison with no pant on with my sister, and a 112-year-old man that was as mature as a 12-year-old, and two near strangers, one whom may-or-may-not be cute.

Aang started talking again and I looked up, he had asked Momo to get his marbles. I held back a chuckle at how un-innocent the sentence sounded. Not to mention Momo was in his shirt.

"Hey Katara! Check this out!" Aang said enthused. It was so annoying how much he flirted with her. He was the Avatar, he _should_ be able to skip this step. He airbent the marble spinning it in circles, which admittedly was sorta cool. Naruto watched with wide eyes like a child.

"That's great." Katara said absentmindedly, and seeming like a bitch, I chuckled to myself.

"You didn't even look." Aang said and looked crushed. It was kinda sad now.

"That's great!" She said, this time stopping her sewing to look at him.

"But.. Im not doing it now." Aang said, still upset. I had to say something to make him feel a 'lil better.

"Stop bugging her, Airhead. You need to give girls theur space when they do their sewing." I tried to comfort them, but just shot myself in the foot, because Katara stopped her needle in mid air.

"What does being a girl have to do with sewing?" She asked, giving me the death stare.

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." I said metter-of-factly, but instantly regretted it.

"All done with your pants! And look what a GREAT job I did!" She shouted and threw my pants at me.

"Yeah! You tell him!" Sakura shouted in agreement.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" I said regretting what I had said even more. I stuck my arm through the giant hole in the croch of the pants. I thought about how anyone else would question me why there was a hole there if I asked them to sew it, than I though about how horrible it would be explaining that to someone. I couldn't help but beg "Katara, PLEASE!" She just ignored me again. Must be _that_ time of the month.

"Don't worry, Sokka! Where were going, you wont need any pants!" Aang said and it simply sounded perverted.

"A strip club?" I said with a smirk, but quiet enough so that no one would hear. But Naruto must've because he snickered again, and apparently Katara did too, because I got a smack. I looked down and saw a cresant shaped island, that looked safe from the Fire Nation.. so far. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" I said remembering our sad stop at the Air Temple.

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring." Katara said for once agreeing with me.

"North Pole!?" Naruto shouted confused, and Sakura had the same look on her face, but no one took the time to explain to them.

Aang shaded his eyes and looked at the water. "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" After appa didn't respond, Aang repeated himself "I_ said _aren't you boy." And elbowed Appa, on cue, Appa yawned.

"Yeah. That's real convincing." I said sarcastically. But I sorta wanted to take a rest on the ground, so I added "Still. hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Aang smiled enthuastically and looked out towards the water. A giant fish jumped up and he gasped, stripping, like he would for- nevermind. "LOOK! Elephant koi! And im going to ride it! Katara, you've _gotta_ watch me! come with me Naruto!" And surprisingly, Naruto did, they dived into the in the water and started steadily making their way towards the koi. But than they simontaniously screamed "COOLD!" and Aang started using airbending to run on the water.

I looked at Katara wryly and she returned the exoression. I made the universal crazy finger signal. I sighed and looked out to the water and Aang and Naruto were both already on their own giant koi fish! Katara's expression had changed and she was watching intently and had an excited look on her face. "WOOO!" She shouted with a smile. Sakura was smiling too, her green eyes shone and but me in a slight trance.

"Yeah! WOOHOO!" Aang shouted back and I grinned at their puppy love.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara said sincerely.

"Are you kidding me? The fish is doing all the work." I said teasing.

But Katara didn't reply, her attention was on Aappa who was eating something. "No Appa! Don't eat that!" She shouted sternly and ran off to Appa.

When Aang looked back disappointment spread across his face.

I looked and saw that the koi had began acting weird, then saw a shadow in the water. "There's something in the water!"

"We've got to help them!" Sakura exclaimed and with out second thought threw off her dress and ran into the water in her bindings. but they were different than the ones I've seen before, the top was two triangles with straps, and the bottoms a triangle pair of tiny shorts. Mono did what I wanted to do and started jumping up and down, but I think it was for different reasons.

Katata, hearing the commotion, ran over and asked "What's wrong?"

"Aang, Naruto, and Sakura are in trouble!" I said pointing to the water.

"Get out of there!" Katara screamed.

"Cime back here guys!" And like they were two peas in a pod, they both thought our frantic jumping was waving and cheering and waved back.

"What's Sakura doing!?" Katara asked looking at her moving her hands funny. She then dived under the water. Seconds later she came back up and faced us.

"Katata! Waterbend!" She shouted to my sister.

"I cant!" Katara said ashamed of herself.

"Yes, you can, just try! Bend a giant wave to wipe them two off the fish, I'll handle it from there!" And she dove back in the water.

I watched my sister nervously bend a wall of water, gradually higher and higher. But before she could do anything with it they were both thrown off the fish. There was a boom in the water and a fin floated up. Aang's head bobbed out of the water.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

After I told Katara to create the wave, I jumped onto the water. I swam using my jitsu' to help me. Then I saw a giant ugly fish- no sea monster. My head spun, I could seal it, but I wasn't sure if that would work here, or if I could even make it work in our realm so I shot down that idea. Then it came to me shoot. I pulled a small bomb out of my weapons pouch I grabbed my kunai and laced a long metal chain through it. I threw it, but knew I would need to be closer due to the lack of gravity in water. I got about 15 feet from the monster and threw it with such force that it took a good effort to get out and dragged me to the monster because I kept should of the chain. But the kunai wasn't even the size of the monsters tooth. I looked at where it had entered the flesh. Perfect. I put the kunai back into the pouch, picking off some spare flesh, and grabbed the bomb, activated it and placed it in the wound. Then I swam. Like hell.

It was near 40 seconds later when the bomb went off and I was where Naruto and Aang's heads were bobbing out of the water. They saw the fin float up and looked terrified. "Come'on!" I shouted. Aang ran across the water with air bender speed, after checking to be sure that we could get back. Naruto and I used a jitsu' Tsunade had taught us the night before, saying that we would need it. We did the hand signs and ran across the water. Arriving on land a milosecond after Aang.

Realizing that we were all 3 practically naked, Aang, Naruto, and I went to get dressed again. Of course, Sokka was staring as was Naruto and they ran into eachotger, falling into a tree. Katara and I laughed.

"What was that?!" Katara finally asked after we were all clothed.

"I dont know." Aang replied shaken.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said walking towards Aapa.

"Thank you, Sakura , for saving me." Aang said and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, thanks." Naruto added rubbing his neck.

"No problem, I feel kinda bad for the fish." I said with a slight giggle. I could've sworn I heard foot steps, I looked at Naruto to see if he had, and the look on his face told us he had. In just enough time, we maneuvered the hand signs Tsunade had taught us to become invisible. We nervously as our friends were ambushed by a bunch of people in green dresses. Not the best fashion statement by the way. All of them hit the ground with an oopf. But Sokka felt the need to add "Or we could stay a while..."

We followed them unnoticed as they carried their unconscious bodies up a hill to a small village surrounded by mountains. There was no light bulbs or clocks, wow, Tsunade was right, they were far back in time! They tied all three of them to a post and even put Momo in a bag. Naruto and I both pulled out four hari. A man walked down from an official looking building. The assumed leader of the attackers nodded towards the post and steped next to the man. Seconds later, as he was near their face, waking them up, I gave Naruto the same signal (as you may assume the jutsu doesn't work for someone who is using it, thus Naruto and Sakura could see eachotger).

Naruto pulled his kunai and carefully put it in front of the other guys neck. The man spoke "You three have some explaining to do." I put up my finger for Naruto not to attack yet.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi." Snarled a girl, who was dressed like the leader of the other warriors.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka shouted, angry.

The girl unblindfolded them all, even Momo before Sokka.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" He demanded, confused.

Obviously angred by this, she shook her fist in his face and said "There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Whoch earned a smirk from me considering the irony of what he said earlier.

Sokka, though, couldn't take a hint and started laughing, "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

She grabbed his collar, at that moment Naruto looked at me wondering if he needed to attack yet, I told him to wait still. "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Katara quickly interjected.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang said frowning.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" The man shouted debating to trust them or not.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi" I was just as confused as Naruto and the warriors when Aang said that.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." He said skeptically.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said with a smile, sending the others into shock.

The leader chick shook her fist again, this time at Aang "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." She argued.

"That's me!" Aang said enthuastically.

"Throw the imposture to the unagi!" the man shouted and Naruto put is knife up again.

"Aang... do some airbending..." Kataea said nervously, but before he could move, Naruto and I undid the jutsu and appeared.

"No one moves, or the old man gets it!" He said, but still showing no physical agresson.

"Oh no you dont." I said and stood in front of the warriors who were looking unsure at their leader.

"Guys!" They shouted in unison.

"Thanks for saving us, but isn't there a better way we could've gone about this?" Katara asked looking at Naruto.

"This is how we do it where im from. now," I said looking back at the warriors "how about you state your name and reason for attacking us." Sge flinched at the sudden harshness of my words.

"My name is Suki, and I am protecting my Island, my village, and my home." She spoke sure and proudly.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

I held the kunai close to the man's neck, but was sure to not hurt him, yet.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded angrily to ginger. "Untie my friends." She said and when they didn't move, she looked at me and I pulled the kunai closer and she shouted "Now!"

As you may assume, they listened this time, all but ginger. She pulled out a fan and took a stance to fight.

the

"Airbending! Look!" Aang and Katara shouted just as they were about to fight. "Now, can we just sit and talk!?" Aang pleaded.

I lowered the kunai a little, and Sakura who had a kunai about to attack, put her hand to her side.

"Fine. But only if They can too." She said they with bitterness in her voice.

The girl with the fans signed and put them down, causing her soldiers, or followers, or whatever you call them to chill too.

"Thank you." Katara said kindly. "I'm Katara, this is Aang the Avatar, Sokka my brother, and Sakura and Naruto from the northern Earth Kingdom." She pointed to us and we all waved our own sort of wave.

"Hmm. I'm Suki and this is Oyagi. I'm the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and he is our village leader." She said unenthusiastically.

"I can't believe its the Avatar!" Oyagi shouted walking around Aang inspecting him practically. "Suki, send word to the rest of the village! Tell them to prepare a meal and place to stay for Avatar and friends." He declared excited.

Ginger nodded for the other warriors tp follow her and they all disappeared over the hill presumably to the village.

"Please, Avatar, I will lead your o the beach to get your things, the village, and I would love for you to stay a little while." I couldn't help but think how luck Aang was to be liked and respected, and wanted.

"Thanks, Oyagi." He said and smiled following the white haired man.

"Hm." Was all that Sakura said the majority of the way to the beach, then her and Sokka started talking.

"Hey, Katara." I said trotting for a second to catch up with her.

"Hey, Naruto." She said. "Thanks for helping us back there." She said and I grinned wide at her thanks.

"Ah no problem." I said.

"How did you even do that?" She asked.

"What?" I said just as confused as she sounded.

"Turn invisible!? And the running on water thing! Its amazing!" She said excited.

"Oh. Those are jutsu, Lady Tsunade taught is them before we left, she taught us a bunch of other forbidden jutsu too before we left, but said if we try to perform them when we didn't need to we would fail." I said recalling her words. "But she did say that after we did them once or so we should be able to do them on command." I said getting an idea for later.

"Oh, cool." She said sounding uninterested. After a moment she asked with a confused expression "what's a jutsu?"

I always loved explaining this and I did, all the way until we got to the beach, and back to the village.

"That's awesome!" She finally said, with even more excitement in her voice. "Can you teach me!?" She pleaded with her blue eyes shining.

"I suppose we could try a few basic ones." I replied and her face lit up even more.

"Thanks so much Naruto!" She smiled then hugged me. I blushed and hugged her back.

It was about six when we were done being showed the basics of Kyoshi. It was a nice lil island. But it was like older than my history book! After that, Sokka went to bed angry at something that I wasn't sure of. Sang went off with some 10-year-olds to show off, Sakura went to her hut to go to bed, and Katara and ai began our jutsu training.

"Ok, focus your energy." I said sitting down in lotus position on a mat about two feet from her. She mirrored my movements. "Now, make a chakura ball when ever your ready." She put her hands and I tried not to giggle at her attempt, but there was really a ball of energy there! It was different though, like chakura, but different.

"Good?" She asked opening her eyes to see my shocked expression. "Wait, what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Its just that... There's energy there, its nor chakura, its different. I can feel it." I said thinking of what it could be.

"Hmm." she said, confused too. She did the magic water thing again! she somehow reached out and 'grabbed' the water and put it in her mouth.

"Wait a second!? Do that again!" I shouted thinking I might be near a breakthrough. She did it again, but this time, I focused on the energy, and it was the same as ilthe energy in the ball!

"Ok.." She said after completing her 'magic'. "What was the point of that?" She asked confused.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"You Mena bending?" She asked, 'picking' up some water and twirling it around in mid air.

"What ever that is!" I said wanting an answer.

"Well im a bender. My gran gran explains fit that we use chi, our internal energy to connect with our natural element. After we have the element is filled with chi, it simply moves as I wish." She explained as I watched wide eyed.

"Chi!" I shouted having an aha moment. She gave me a wtf look and I explained. "Chi, that just have been what the energy ball was made from, since your so used to using chi instead of chakura. Could you teach me that?" I asked.

"Well, it depends. Not everybody is a bender. Sokka for examples is not. Also, you need to bend your natural element. So I can try. I'm going to learn with Aang at the North Pole. I myself dont know much about it." She said, I realized this was to them like jutsu was to my world, except everyone could do a jutsu. "But if water isn't tour native element, you will have to wait until Aang finds an Earthbendig teacher. If that still doesn't work, try fire and air. But there is still the potential that you aren't a bender." She continued to inform me. "Aang is a special type of bender, he can bend more than one of the elements, all of them to be exact. But thats the trouble, he only knows air bending." She frowned "and he had to learn it all and save the world, its too much to put in one kid!" She started shouting and getting angry.

"Katara, its ok. Aang is strong, I can feel it, and he has all of us. Plus," I added pausing for dramatic affect, " I have a secret weapon." I smiled.

"What.. What is it?" She asked calming down. This was always hard to explain.

"Where im from there was a beast with the chakura level of... A billion. Well not exactly, but still, hught chakura level. The beast had ten tails and adopted the name ten tails. The ten tails was going to destroy the world, so a man used a sealing jitsu', the did was pretty awesome before he sealed it, he was the one that invented jitsu', I would've mentioned that earlier. Anyways, after he invented jitsu', the ten tails tried to destroy the world, so he selard it in his body" Katara gasped at this. "I know! Ok, so after that he divided it into ten seperste beasts with super hugh chakura levels but it was better to have ten semi strong ones compared to one super extreme strong one! But aslfter that he sent the ten tails out of his body and turned it into our moon, but he died after that. People realized that the other nine beasts needed sealed, and the nine tails is sealed in me." She gasped again about to ask questions, but I kept talking. "Many people in my village died fighting the beast before it was sealed in me, so a lot of the villagers hate me because they feel like im the reason their parents, and other clan members are dead." I was beginning to get mad. "But im going to become hokage and they will all respect me. Believe it!"

"Wo.. wow Naruto... I'm so sorry. I could've never imagine..." She stammered.

"Thanks sis." I smiled, but my glum must've shown through, because she pulled me in for a hug.

"I thought I had it bad." She said touching her necklace after breaking the hug.

"I got over it though. I mean it's nice to go on missions and have a squad, even though Sakura and I argue, she's truely my best friend. I doubt im hers, but she's one of the only true friends I've ever had." I said smiling at the thought of my pink haired friend.

"What.. What about your parents..?" Katara asked still in shock.

"Well, my Mom died during child birth and my Dad died well no one ever told me how." I said wondering now again how my dad did die.

"Were you the first to have the beast in you!?" She asked. She was asking the typical questions.

"Nope. Mito Uzamaki was the first jinchūriki of Kurama. Then my Mom, Kushina Uzamaki, then me." I said pointing to my chest.

"Wow.." Was all Katara could muster. "Are you going to tell the others?" She asked her eyes filled with tears.

"When the time comes I will. Katara, are you crying?" I walked over and put a comforting arm on her shoulder "Hey, its ok sis. I'm here, its only made me stronger." I smiled at her.

"You're one of the strongest people I know, Naruto Uzamaki." She said and wiped her eyes. Shortly after we went to our own huts and I went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, jeez owh! This chapter is sooo long over 3,500 words. Please dont get used to it haha. And this is only part of the actual episode! I'm sorry it starts with Sokka's P.O.V. And ik there is a lot of OOC-ness, it was hard to manage with writing this at such different times. Anyways, as you may assume, the next chapter will be a conclusion to this episode. Review! :D**


	5. Kyoshi, Part 2

I woke up a little later than usual, surprisingly considering after drawing for two hours, I went to bed at 8. I looked at the drawing, yeah, Kakashi looked funny as a female. So did Gaara. I had spent my spare time goofing off, seeing what the two would look like as females. After finally getting out of bed, I walked over to my suitcase and popped open. The room was the same temperature as outside- about 75 degrees, so I grabbed a pair of tight bike shorts, and a knee length dress. I looked around for a shower, or bathroom even, but found none. I knew Naruto wouldn't mind not having to take a shower "its pointless to get clean to get dirty again!" he always said. I closed the notebook and put it in the bottom of my suitcase, and walked out of the hut.

Outside, there was some people painting and tiding up a large statue that looked alot like the warriors that had ambushed us. Aapa was laying down, being pampered- I wonder if I can get that treatment. I walked around aimlessly for a little while when I finally saw Oyagi.

"Hey Oyagi," I said as he jodded as to say hi. He stopped walkih for a second and waited for me to finish my sentence "have you seen Aang, or Naruto, or any of them?" I asked looking around.

"Sure thing!" He said and pointed to a building "they're having breakfast in there, help yourself. That all?" He told me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a smile and walked towards the building he'd pointed at.

" All right! Dessert for breakfast!" I heard sang shout as I walked into the room they were in. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" He managed to say through a mouth stuffed with pastries.

I looked around, and everyone was enjoying the food, even Momo! Then I looked again. Naruto was sitting by Katara and Aang on the other side,but Sokka- the ever hungry Sokka was absent.

"Mmm... Katara you've got to try these!" Aang demanded handing Katara a pastery.

"Well, maybe just a bite" Katara hesitated but Momo (ever so adorably) snatched it off Aang when Katara went to grab it.

"Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!" Aang shouted at Sokka in the corner and, still standing in the doorway, my eyes drifted to the corner that Aang had directed his words to and I saw Sokka slumping against the wall.

"Not hungry." He said annoyed.

"Woah what!?" I said making myself noticed "you? not hungry, get a doctor!" I teased and he sat up a little more at seeing me

"He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday." Kataea said smuggly with a smirk.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka protested, clearly angred.

"Right. And _then_ they kicked your butt." teased walking over to him.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He said standing up next to me. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." ever so tempting it was, I still stood and watched with the others as he paced around, snatching desserts off the table as if they had attacked him. "Who do they think they are anyway?" he said lowering his voice and mumbling to himself. "Mmh this is tasty." he said after biting into one of the snacks. This earned a giggle from me for how out of place the sentence was.

"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment" Aang said to Katara who by now was back to sitting in between Naruto- who was stuffing his face, and Aang who was eating while watching Sokka.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Katara warned and Naruto and I shit her a confused glance, so she explained. "The Fire Nation is after us. If we stay long enough they'll find us."

Suddenly my stomach flipped and I felt queasy, but Aang seemed unphased. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" He looked out the window and Naruto did too. "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!" He said grinning proudly.

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head" Katara said concerned still.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Aanf said standing up looking out the window that Naruto was already at. I heard some small femine voices shout "Aang!" and Aang blushed. But Naruto had another idea. And by the look on his face... I knew what it was.

"Sexy jitsu'!" he shouted and did the handsign before anyone could stop him. "Hehe hey girls!" Female-naruto said jumping up and down making the boobs (yeah the im not going to say his boobs) bounce. Sokka looked up and as I expected nose bleed. Every fucking where! I hate males so much. All the girls ran away shouting www, and Katara looked pretty mad, but couldn't help but chuckle, same with me. Especially when Aang innocently asked

"Why's his nose bleeding?"

"No reason Aang, you better go find those girls, they seemed pretty startled. Aang headed out the room, but I saw the slightest bit of a blush as he left.

"Three..." I started but before I could even get to two, Naruto got the memo and undid the jitsu'.

"Bahahahahaha ahhhhhahahaha wow! WOW! The look on all your faces-well except for Sakura, she's used to it, but the rest of you!" as you may assume, by time now the dofus was rolling on the floor with laughter. So I gave him a kick so Katara and I could laugh too.

"How do you do that!?" Sokka panted through his bleeding nose and laughter.

"I have my ways." Naruto teased.

"You've gotta teach me that!" Sokka declared and they went into some pointless boy jibberish.

"Uh... Does he do that a lot?" Katara asked flatly.

"Unfortunately, yeah." I frowned.

"Oh boy. I'm just worried about Aang." She said then started talking about how he doesn't understand yet, and is still innocent. Like I did with a lot of people, I just nodded my head hoping it wasn't a question.

"I wanna go work out." Sokka said standing in the door way.

"I'll come with." I smiled thinking about how long its been since I've had some real training.

"Ok, but" He paused and looked at me, he smiled softly and finished with another "ok."

We walked along the streets stopping once to ask someone where the best place to go would be. The woman simply pointed in the direction and we walked that way until we came up on a large building tucked in between some trees.

Sokka walked in first and when I saw the warriors through the window I knew the real reason for him coming here, and sighed.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." He said aggronantly stretching his arms "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?" He said bending over, grabbing his knees with his hands. I just rolled my eyes at his immaturity right now.

"Well, you're in the right place." Suki said. Sokka looked around continuing his stretching. After a brief pause Suki spoke again but in a truly sincere tone "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you two were friends with the Avatar."

I just nodded my head in forgiveness, but Sokka had another idea. He began to roll his shoulders "It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

I glared at him debating whether or not to join in on the ass kicking he was about to get. But instead Suki teased back "I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." I smirked at her come back, but Sokka remained proud.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village." he boasted, and call me crazy but it was kinda cute.

Suki leaned towards Sokka and smiled "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." this was getting fun.

"Oh... well... I mean... I..." He stuttered at the unexpected suggestion.

"Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" She asked and the other warriors giggled and agreed.

"Yeah, Sokka, I would like to see this too." I added.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there." He walked towards her and tried to position her, but she stayed how she was. He ignored that and continued. "This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me." he said and threw a punch.

I could sense the movement of energy in Suki. It was like chakra, but different. She was using Taijutsu! But it was different instead of taking the energy to block his attack, she used her fan. Tessenjutsu! I've barely seen anyone use it. I looked back and realized thats what they were using all along. They faught a lot like Lee. I concluded that these were the ninja of the world of the Avatar!

" Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Of course." Suki said teasing him. I was actually starting to like this chick.

"Let's see if you can handle _this_!" He said and lunged his fist at her, knowing what was going to happen next, I giggled.

Suki caught him under the led and threw him back into the door. We all smirked at this.

"That does it!" He shouted and ran at her again. This time she spun him, and dropped him to the ground, not forgetting to tie his legs with his belt in the process.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" She and the other warriors laughed standing over him. I laughed too, but felt a little bad.

"Stand up, numb skull." I said and before he could even point to his belt I hit the knot at an angle that untied it. "Do you mind if I _actually_ work out with you guys?" I smiled , ignoring a dumbfounded Sokka.

"Sure, but we use a fairly different fighting style-" I interjected before she could finish.

"Taijitsu, I know it." I said smiling.

"I'm impressed." She smiled back, "Sokka, are you ok?" She asked him sincerely.

"Friken fine." He grumbled rubbing his shoulder, and walked out of the dojo.

"Ooo Kay..." Suki said. "Shall we get started?" And with that we began our workout.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I sat on the floor of the room meditating like I'd been since breakfast when Sokka walked in.

"Hey." I greeted him standing up.

"Hi." He grumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it was clear he was angry.

"Nothing." He said grabbing a banana nut muffin.

"Thats bana-" but before I could warn him he had spit the muffin out and threw the remainder of it in a basket.

"I should of seen that coming." he snarled at the muffin.

"Did the warriors reject you?" I asked furrowing my brow at him.

"Something like that." he said grabbing another muffin, snuffing and examining it first.

"Ha. I know how that feels." I said to him, trying to make him feel better.

"How? Your a better warrior-ninja-thing than they are, than I've ever seen, and I've only seen you in action once!" He said, getting the courage to bite in the muffin and looking satisfied at his decision.

"Well, im a jinchuriki." I stated simply.

"A jinchu-what-i?" he asked looking at me like i was crazy. Legit.

"A jinchuriki. I have a tailed beast trapped inside of me. Yeah yeah, dont interupt me, save questions for the end." I said when he opened his mouth to ask something again. "the beast that is sealed in my body is responsible for the death of many people in my village, and their children, and family, and friends all blame me. I didn't even know for the longest time why everyone hated me. I never had any friends until i was placed in team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke, though, is another story. But Sakura is was one of my first true friends. Sure there were other losers, but they weren't good friends like Sakura. Yeah, i openly call myself a loser. Ha. But anyways, i was rejected by 98% of my village." I finished and bit into a muffin.

"Woah! I'm sorry Naruto. That makes you like 10X more awesome! I mean, im really sorry though, but it's still super cool, do you get any special abilities from the beast?" Sokka asked, typical response from these people I know concluded.

"Eh. I get alot of chakura from it." I didn't finish before he interrupted.

"Chakura?" He asked simply.

"Its like what your sister and the other benders use to bend. Its an energy form." I explained finishing up the mufifn.

"Oh. Anything else?" He asked.

"Well," I licked my index finger of the chocolate before continuing. " I get this state where" I licked my middle finger of more chocolate. "I have like this immense partially uncontrollable power. Its pretty awesome." I said finally licking my ring finger.

"So..." Sokka thought... "Sorta like the Avatar State?" He asked finally, excited that he's came up with an acronym.

"The what-state?" I asked confused.

"What happened to Aang at the temple." He said the explained and I understood. "oh... You weren't there. Sorry." he added.

"Yeah I was. Yeah sorta like that. Believe it." I said casually browsing the pastery table.

"Wait?" He was confused. "We met you after that incident." He more asked.

"Mhm." I replied grabbing a cupcake.

"But how..?" He asked this was me witnessing what people witness with me daily. I understood their feelings now and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well Sakura and I decided to do some... Unknown-surveillance from behind the shaddows." I said rubbing my neck. His face showed what was coming.

"YOU STALKED US!?" he added. Shocked, needless I say that.

"Well... Let me explain. It would be a bit strange to just walk up to you and try to tell you were from a different universe, and say that were here to help you. Ok," here, Pont Tail Boy interjected again.

"Uhm... That was a bit strange with out the stalking part!" He interjected.

"Let me finish!" I demanded. He was so much like me, I never noticed this in myself until before. I knew now. Those were the exact words I said to Sakura when she suggested it. "Ehem." I cleared my throat seemingly genuinely. "It was so we had the slightest bit of an idea who to explain to and how'd you all react." Finally. Self explained. Check.

"Ooooh. That makes some sense. Still weird." He said sitting on the floor with a donut.

About an hour passed before he finally said "I think im going to apologize to the warriors and ask for a second chance." He got up and walked away.

I sat in awe, not believing that he just said. That. Ibthouht of what I could do and decided it was nap time. I closed my eyes and surprisingly, sleep took me quickly.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

After about two hours with the Kyoshi warriors, I will admit i liked them. And i had to hand it tp them, they were pretty strong. They faught like Lee and seemed stronger than even a bender. But then again, i only saw Katara and Aang bend. Suki and i were 15 minutes into sparring when i heard the other girls giggling. Instinctively, i checked myself. Nothing funny. Then suki. Nothing funny. Finally we decided tp see what the fuss was about. Of course, it was none other than Sokka I let out a sigh. Not again.

"Uh... hey, Suki." Sokka said catiously from the door way.

"Hey, princess." she mocked. "Hoping for another dance lesson?" She added.

"No... I... well, let me explain." he stuttered. I walked over to where they stood.

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Suki demanded annoyed.

"Sokka, it would be best for you to leave..." I said feeling kinda bad for the Water Tribe boy.

"No." he said confidently. Then he did the least expected thing. He got on his knees in humility and said "I would be honored if you would teach me"

You cant blame me, my jaw hit the floor. Suki though, seemed like she expected it.

"Even if I'm a _girl_?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong." He said quietly, and my jaw went THROUGH the floor. The oler version of Naruto was appologizing, maybe he wasn't exactly like Naruto, or maybe just maybe this was in Naruto to. Their personalities were near exact copies.

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." She added and I almost gasped, here he was giving up all his dignity and she still wasn't going to accept him?

"Please" he was begging! "make an exception. I won't let you down." He said- no begged sincerely.

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions." She finally agreed.

His whole demeanor changed and he quickly, and sorta desperately agreed "Of course!"

"I mean ALL of them." She said in a way that seemed to be scary.

He nodded quickly. "Fine come with m, Sakura, well finish later." She amiled at me and nodded at the other warriors than walked off with Sokka.

"Hehehe." All the warriors giggled.

"Huh?" I asked wandering why they were still giggling.

"She means everything." One of the girl said and put her hand at her forehead and motioned all the way to her feet. I couldn't help but giggle too after realizing what she meant.

It was about 15 minutes before the door in the back of the dojo opened. Suki returned momentarily, I assumed while he put on the dress, but went back after him whining "I hate this. Come I got it on though."

Sokka shyly walked through the door. Yanno I mean by being pulled ravagely by Suki.

"Girls, he is now one of us." We all giggled.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly." He said looking down at himself.

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." when she finished Aokka was standing differently.

"Bravery and honour." He smiled with good posture.

Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Aang had tp run by. Stopping and backing up to add "Hey Sokka! Nice dress."

Sokkas pride was quickly crushed and Suki was clearly enjoying it. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It looks nice on you." I smiled "Maube you should be a cross dresser." I couldn't help the comment, it sorta- slipped.

He scowled at me. And one of the warriors started talking to him. Now was my chance.

"Suki." I said bowing as Sokka had done. Wow this did feel pathetic. " I too would like to train yo become an honary member of the Kyoshi Warriors." I said a little more dignified than Sokka had.

" I accept your request, Sakura. Please come with me." She said gesturing to the same place Sokka had gone.

The air was more casual now. "Here's the uniform." She said handing me the green dress. "And I assume you can figure the makeup out?" She asked handing me a pallet with more than enough makeup. I nodded. "Ok, and you can keep all that, never know when you'll need it." She smiled back and left the room shutting the door behind her.

I put in the dress, but the makeup was a little more complex than I'd expected. I removed it all twic and after 15 minutes finally got it down.

I walked back into the dojo and felt a little awkaward but remembered what Suki had said.

"You see, it looks nice on you, but me blah" Sokka said walking up to me with a smile.

"Thanks haha." I said to him.

"Sokka, come here. Let me teach you some basic Tessenjutsu. You too Sakura." She smiled grabbing fans for all of us.

"Tesa what?" Sokka asked confused.

"Tessenjutsu." I started, "is the martial art of the war fan (tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually has eight or ten wood or iron ribs." I said matter-of-factly.

"Im impressed." Suki smiled.

"Oookay?" was all Sokka said. He'd understand soon.

"Do you know any Tessenjutsu?" Suki asked handing us each two fans.

I swung it around. "Not much. My friend Rock Lee showed me a couple things, but not much." I said.

"Ok. Would you mind sparring with one of the other warriors while I show him how to hold the fan?" She asked. I nodded and laughed when I looked at Sokka who had the blade of the fan in his hand.

* * *

**Ugggh this is so long. so I still have more for this episode... just not written. Im going to put this up now 'cause idk when ill be able to again. im grounded. sorry guys :(( ill try to update though...**


	6. Kyoshi Part 3 ( im sick of Kyoshi)

**Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

"What's taking you so long, Aangy?" the annoying broad, Koko whined.

I looked at Aang. He was taking awhile. He said he'd rode that giant fish and I really wanted to see this, I mean yanna monks are usually _simple_. Right now he was talking to Katara, telling her how much he liked this place.

Aang walked over to me and the group of girls. "Well, did you tell her?" I asked anxiously for he was 'sposed to tell Katara that he was gonna ride the giant fish.

"Weeellll..." He started and I knew it meant no.

"Whatever, come on Aangy." Koko pouted glaring at me.

I stuck my tongue our and she did the same than stomped off- with Aang. I didn't know what to do mow. I was standing by myself in the market place thingy. I looked around and saw the hills. They were more like mountains actually. So I headed for the shack I had slept in to get my suit case.

I stood trying to get into the house buy he door wouldn't open. "Stupid thing!" I shouted out loud on accident.

"Need some help?" I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Nah. I got thus. Believe it!" I said continuing to pull the door with no result.

"Uh actually..." She started and walked up to the door and placed a hand on it. "It pushes open." She smiled and gave it a light push and the door opened.

I looked at the girl she wore a blue runic slightly shorter and tighter than Kataras. It was also a deeper color blue. It had green threading though, unlike water girls white threading. Her brown hair was pulled into a shaggy pony tail, letting some of it hang in her face. She had a soft face with pink cheeks. he kind green eyes examined me as I was her before she finally spoke.

"You must be new around here." She smiled sticking a hand out for me to shake. "I'm Bri." She smiled.

"Naruto." I smiled back. I was really shocked at her surprisingly strong grip.

"Nice to meet you." She said letting go.

I had to say something before she walked away. She was prettier than Sakura! "The pleasures all mine." I knew it was corny but it did work. I could tell by her slight blush.

"You were heading in rather early?" She asked more than said. I assumed that she was just trying to make a conversation.

"Actually. I was going to head up that hill-mountain- thingy over there." I pointed. "I had just stopped by to get my book. Which it must've been fate to meet you, 'cause I rarely even read!" Shit. That sounded dumb was all I could think when I put my hand being my head nervously.

"Well," She smiled unphased at my stupid statement "how about I show you my favorite spot on the mountain." She smiled "no body else goes up there with me 'too far a hike' they all say" She smiled.

"Really! Awesome!" I was flabergasted at her request, this never happened in Konohagakure! "We could have a picnic!?" I more of asked than suggested.

"If you want to, Naruto." She smiled.

"Sure thing. Let me go get some food and a basket." I smiled and told her I would be back in a moment. I walked into the house and sent a shaddow clone to go back to where Sokka and the muffins once were. It was about three minutes before the clone returned. "Ready?" I smiled holding the neatly packed basket in my hand.

"Lets go." She amiled and grabbed my hand. I blushed slightly at the touch, buy held in my squeel.

We walked up the hill for about a half hour before she finally told me to close my eyes.

"Open!" she said after leading me for about a minute. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were surrounded by trees, but they were along and growing. There was about a 10 foot diameter inside the ring of trees. The ground was just dirt, except for a little spring. A hot spring. It was in a giant bowl shaped rock that was slightly elevated by two rock steps. Behind it was a tree with pink flowers. The water was steaming.

"Wha- How?" I asked looking around, mouth agape.

"Earthbenders made the spring." She smiled. "I found this place last year, no one else knows its here though. I come here to think alot." She smiled looking around.

I took another look around "Its awesome!" I shouted, the afternoon sun peered through the high treetops.

"Do you wanna get in the spring?" She asked smiling sheepishly and noddind to the spring.

"Sure." I sniled "I dont have swimming clothes though.." I stated my realization.

"That's ok, just go in your bindings." She smiled. One thing I did know was bindings was avatar world word for under-garments.

I peeled of my shirt nervously. I looked at her before I removed my pants. To my surprise she was untieing the tunic and had slipped it over her head. She stood in front of me in just her top and bottom bindings. The top was like a half-tube top and the bottoms like a too tight mini skirt. I tried not to blush but it didn't work. I slipped off my pants and briefly felt her eyes on me. When I returned from putting clothes in a neat pile she was in the spring. I stepped in and the water was refreshingly hot.

"Muffin?" I smiled handing her a muffin and grabbed one for myself trying to ignore the fact that I was near naked and alone in a spring with a really hot girl.

"How thoughtful." She smiled and but into the muffin.

We sat and talked for about a half hour when we found ourselves at the moment. For some reason we were staring into eachothers eyes. We both leaned in anticipating our lips touching. They did. My lips were met with another pair for the first time in my life. Her soft lips had barely touched when I heard "HELP!" to my dismay we both knew we had to pull away.

"The village! It'll take forever to get back! Its the Fire Nation!" She cried putting the tunic and her shoes on.

"Ready?" I asked and she seemed shocked that I was already dressed.

"Yeah, hurry." She said grabbing my arm.

"No, get on my back and hold on tight!" I said and leaned over for her to get on.

"But it'll take longer" she protested.

"No buts, just trust me and I mean it, hold on tight!" She hopped on my back and I took off running. I used the spring to get me up higher and ran up the pink-leaved tree. I hopped from tree to tree and smiled. After a minute of ear killing screams, Bri had calmed down and was smiling too. It took under five minutes before we were standing in a tree by the Kyoshi statue.

"This is goodbye?" She frowned and a tear ran down her face.

"So cliché." I frowned. "I'll miss you." I said looking into her eyes one last time.

"Maybe I will see you again. I decided im going to join the Kyodhi Warriors." She declared her face brightening up.

"I'll see you soon, Bri. Yiull make a perfect warrior." This is what they did in movies, right? I placed my hand on her vrek and we shared one pretty damn intense kiss. Then a fire ball flew past my head and I knew it was time to go.

"Shaddow clone jitsu'!" I shouted and sent one to obtain my luggage. The others were sent to fight, and me to find baldy and friends.

"Aang! Sokka!? Katara! Sakura!?" I shouted dodging fireballs and throwing kicks.

"Hey! Over here" I heard Aang shout. I looked at him, but it wasn't to me. It was to a black haired boy no older than Sai with a red scar on his right eye. he was beating Sokka in the competition to be called ponytail boy.

"Finally!" He shouted and they went into some intense fighting. It looked like Aang could handle himself, so I decided to find the others, not before throwing a kunai at Sparkys foot sending his chin to the ground. I ran through and grabbed the weapon at lightening speed earning a glare from Sparky and a grin from baldy.

"Naruto over here." I heard Katara shout-whisper.

"Where's Sakura and Sokka?" I asked sneaking into the building she was in.

"Don't know. I need you to get Appa." she said guiding a child to the back of the room where other small children were sitting. "Bring him back to the Kyoshi statue and pick us up." she must've saw me go white at gw thought of driving a ten ton beast, because she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled "Its not rocket science. Just 'yip yip' and steer."

"Oh boy." I mumbled to myself. I remembered a jutsu and pulled a piece of Appa's fur off of my shirt. I held it in my hands and did the hand signs. "Transport jutsu!" I shouted and it worked perfectly! I was right in front of Appa! But I did startle him for a second.

"Appa, its me boy. I know we dont know eachother, but I really need you to work with me, please buddy, for Aang, and Sokka, and Katara, and Sakura." I said getting onto his head. "Yip yip!" I shouted and closed my eyes. Unlike me, Appa knew exactly what to do and flew to where Katara was.

"See? Wasn't that hard." She teased. "Sokka! Aang! Sakura!" She shouted looking through what was once the town.

"I see Aang!" I shouted, and hopped off Appa. I ran over and Aang was fighting Sparky so I decided that I would have some fun with the boy before leaving.

"Hey Sparky, pick on someone your own size!" I shouted and sent a shaddow clone after him. But... He didn't know it was a shaddow clone and I ran behind him giving him a killer wedgie and me and Aang escaped just in time.

"Hahaha good one Naruto!" Aang said flying up on Appa.

"Hee I try." I said rubbing my neck.

* * *

**A/N Hehe ok, im sorry it took so long to update ._. I wrote it three friken times and it kept not saving -.-"**

**Anyways. I will I promise I willll finish this 'episode' in the next chapter ^_^**

**Um.. Not a very good cliffy here hehe I kinda just wanted to get it up before all my readers think I abondoned it. **

**Lastly, I read my story myself today (for once haha), and realized how many spelling errors there are ._. You see, I am using a Nokia (windows phone) to type, so it's like a friken 2 inch keyboard with horrible auto correct. I really try to fix my errors... Believe it or not.**

**Anyways, (promise this is the last 'anyways') anyone is welcome to beta this story (hint hint). Just PM me and plus you will get to see it before anyone else ^-^ :D if no one volunteers, I'll try to find one sometime next week.**

**Follow, favorite, and review... Please? Ill give you hugs \('-')/ **

**Till next time **

**~DAC**


	7. Leaving Kyoshi

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

"Have you seen Sakura or Sokka?" I heard Katara asked Aang, looking a little worried.

"No, sorry. Welll, actually, earlier, I saw Sokka in a dress training with the Kyoshi Warriors." He laughed. I looked at Sokka, even though we were running as fast as we could it still looked funny, and I couldn't help but laugh at that either.

"Guys! Wait for us!" Sokka shouted as we ran closer and closer to Appa, they looked back just as we ran up the tail and with a loud 'YIP YIP' Appa was in the air.

We were back over the bay where we landed and all took a final look at the town before it faded into the hillside. Aang clearly was upset because the village, but we all knew nothing could be done about it now.

" I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang." Katara comforted him.

"Aaang?" I said to show that I knew what he was thinking but hw still did it.

Aang jumped off the side of Appa, roghint into the bay with the Unagi.

"Damn it Aang!" Sokka cursed looking over the edge of Appa.

,"Aang!? What are you doing!?" She shouted. But Naruto and I already knee, because it's something we thought about doing.

seconds after he hit the water, the Unagi came out furiously with none other than Aang on his back.

I looked at the wound where its fin once was and knew it hurt, but it's still heal. Aang grabbed the Unagi by its whiskers and pulled back. Hard. The Unagi let out a spray of water like a giant fire hose across the whole village leaving nothing to be heard except a loud Sizzle.

Aang flew into the air unlike any ninja could even think to. Appa swooped down catching Aang on his back. Aang landed gracefully like a fairy.

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous." Aang said clearly expecting a lecture.

"Yeah, it was." Katara said giving Aang a hug, making him turn the color of a tomato. It was so cute!

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but where to next?" Sokka asked looking at the connect the dots map.

"Omashu!" Aang said surely wih a smile.

"Oma what?" Naruto asked confused as me.

"The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu." Katara said mainly to her self.

"Good choice, its still sage from the Fire Nation." Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"That's not all though," Aang said with a smile " they have the greatest mail system in the world!"

"Great..." Naruto said sarcastically "Were going to see a city for its mail system." his face was showing his anger, disappoint ment and annoyance. Wow, that was an expression I would make.

"It seems pretty far, it will take till tomorrow morning." Sokka said raising a brow.

"I think it's best we find somewhere to camp tonight." Katara said looking at the setting sun.

"Why dont we just sleep on furry and wake up there?" Naruto said as if no one else could've came up with that.

"We can't." Sokka said.

"What air traffic?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No, Appa needs sleep too." Katara said before Aang could say anything, which was probably for the better.

"Oh." Naruto sighed annoyed. "im hungry, any ramen around here?" He asked looking around.

"Ramen?" Aang asked.

Oh no. No ramen here, this was going to end bad.

"Please tell me you know what ramen is?!" Naruto said looking at Sokka and Katara starting to sweat.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

"Please tell me you know what ramen is?!" I said to pony tail boy and Aqua girl. I could feel the sweat pour out of my body.

"Not a clue." Aqua girl said confused. Pony tail buy just shrugged.

"No no. This cant be happening." I told myself allowed.

I was crying deep inside.

"Nooo!" I screamed thinking of a world without ramen.

Then I remembered! I had put a special seal in my suitcase! Sure seals were the ways ninja kept their stuff. We sealed it all into a scroll or suit case and it was light and small as can be. That's what Sakura and I had done for this trip too. But I had 4 scrolls that weren't sealed. They were sitting alone in my suitcase.

And them scrolls had something sealed in them.

A months worth of ramen supply a piece!

I was about to say it out loud and start celebrating then it hit me. They might try to steal my previous ramen! So I decided I would have to act like I was ramen less and be sad for the rest of the night. Easy enough.

"So where are we making camp?" Pony Tail boy asked seeing only trees below us.

"Right there!" Sakura shouted pointing to the faintest gap in the trees.

"You heard her Appa!" Baldy shouted kindly to his flying pet bison.

"Are you sure?" Aqua girl asked. Dare she not believe Sakura!

"Yeah. Its small but no body would think to check there. I'll take the first watch." she said as we came in for a landing.

"Watch?" Baldy asked. Oh please dont tell me they dont know what watch is?!

"Yeah, to make sure no one attacks." She said like they were silly.

"Wevw never find that before..." Pony Tail boy said confused.

"But it does sound like a good idea." Aqua girl said.

"But... Sweet sleep..." Pony tail boy whined.

I knew I could get along with this guy! "What about a trap instead?" I suggested. "Sure any good ninja would catch it, but the people here aren't ninja, plus a animal wouldn't even think to beware." I said proud for my idea.

"Hm, yeah, that is a nice idea. Good one Naruto!" Aakura shouted smiling.

Finally we were on the ground. And our 'camp aite' looked as small on the ground as in the air. There was room for a small fire, and maybe three of us to sleep on the ground.

"I'll gather firewood," pony tail boy started "Katara, you set up the sleeping bags."

Oh shut! That's what I forgot! A sleeping bag!

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sakura said, she must've known what I was thinking " I brought a sleeping bag for you." She said.

"Gee thanks Sakura," I said rubbing my neck " I dont know how I could've forgot mine."

"Yeah yeah, set up the trap." She said walking to her suitcase. I walked over to my own suitcase and grabbed two 4 kunai and a wire. I cut the wire into two pieces and tied a loop at each end. I sat the loop down and stuch the kunai in it to it held it there. Next I held the wire and hopped into the tree, pulling it tight and did the same thing with the loop and kunai. Next i hopped about 10 feet to the other side of the 'camp'. I knew this was the side pony tail boy and aqua girl would be sleeping on, so i put a paper bomb where it would go off if anyone touched the wire, because they were mofe likely to sleep through it if someone simply tripped the wire.

"Traps set." I said swiping my hands together with a smile.

"Thanks." Sakura, Baldy and Aqua girl said.

"Hm it only looks like there's room for 4 sleeping bags down here, if we have a fire." Sakura said looking around the clearing.

"No problem." Baldy said "I'll sleep on Appa." He volunteered.

"You sure?" Aqua girl asked concerned.

"100%" he smiled.

"Thanks, Aang." Aqua Girl said and hugged Baldy.

"Awe." Sakura said quietly as Baldy blushed.

"Hey guys! Im back with the firewood." Pony tail boy said running with a bunch of wood.

"Nice." Aqua girl called.

"Wait!" I shouted to the running Sokka, but it was too late. He tripped and went flying the firewood scattering across the camp.

"Ahhrg!" He shouted trying to catch himself.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

"Ahhrgh!" Sokka shouted after he tripped over the trap that Naruto had set.

I knew no one else could do anything (excludeing Naruto... but he is Naruto) so I ran as fast as I could.

Unfortantly, I didn't catch Sokka, but I did grab his tunic just before his face hit the solid ground.

"Phew!" He let out a loud breath.

"You can stand up now..." I said still a hold of him.

"Heh, yeah, sorry." He said standing up. "Thanks..." He said nervously.

"No problem." I said. Aang, and Naruto had already re-gathered the firewood.

"Ok, now for the fire..." Aang said and started rubbing two sticks together.

"Oh, I can handle that!" Naruto said with a grin, earning odd glances from the others.

He ran to a suitcase bringing back an explosive tag. "Ok, step back..." He said and set off the tag.

"Huh?" Katara asked looking at the paper.

"Yeah, like that paper is going to just spontaneously combust. Ha." Sokka said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Three..." I started.

"Two..." Naruto said.

"One." We said together, and what ya know, the paper spontaneously combusted.

"Huh..?" Aang exclaimed looking at the fire.

"WHA- HOW!? THATS NOT POSSIBLE!?" Sokka shouted dumbfounded.

Naruto just giggled, as did I.

"Paper bomb." Sakura giggled.

We all day around the fire and talked, just some boring small talk. It was about an hour when we all decided to got to bed.

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up!" I shouted in Naruto's ear for the third time this morning.

"Sokka! Now!" Katara too shouted in Sokka's ear again.

"Hm two peas in a pod." I said sarcastically. "Follow my lead." I said to Katara quietly after coming up with an idea.

"Wow, Katara, this RAMEN place that were supposed to go to sounds awesome!" I said loudly.

"WHAT!? RAMEN! DID SOMEONE SAY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted jumping up shaking my shoulders. "SOKKA! WAKE UP! WERE GONNA GET RAMEN!" Naruto shouted literally picking Sokka up!

"Now!" Naruto said actually putting Sokka on Appa!

"Worked like a charm." I said smirking and hi-fived Katara.

"Looks like its time to go?" Aang said throwing the last of the sleeping bags onto Appa.

"Yip yip!" Aang shouted to Appa.

"Naruto..." I said feeling a little bad.

"Yeah sis?" He asked his blue eyes sparkeling.

"Threres no ramen..." I said lowering my head.

"What?! No no!" He said his face dropping.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N oook so, I know this chapter was a little short, but FINALLY got the Kyoshi episode done!**

**Review, please? *Puppy dog face* My last chapter didn't get one review yet... :( **


End file.
